


A Case Long-Awaited

by MiladyPheonix, Withinthemindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Smut, John is a Sex God, M/M, Smut, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withinthemindpalace/pseuds/Withinthemindpalace
Summary: A case that has been long-awaited, after a constant pining and pent-up feelings the greatest Consulting detective the world has ever seen and his assistant must confront what has been evident for so long.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	A Case Long-Awaited

It had been two years, two since the death of “Mary” Watson and the reveal she worked for him and the baby was a hoax. _Moriarty_. It had been two years since John Watson had killed Moriarty in defending me.Two since the trial. He was found innocent, as in an act of protection and defense. It had been two years since John moved back into Baker Street. Two years since Sherlock Holmes officially quit smoking and nicotine patches.Two years since he gave up morphine and cocaine. Two years since he began to eat regularly and healthily to his astonishment, but with his help.To “Subside and feel the grief with John."To the detective's bewilderment he didn’t go back into the dating scene. John had said something to the fact of ‘Not wanting to make that mistake again.’ The pondering question of if Sherlock could ever tell him has arisen again. John will be home soon, Sherlock assumed he should just should stay here. in his Mind Palace.

Two years, John mused at the mop of curls snoring on the couch. Two years watching Sherlock slowly heal, and grow, and... _love_. He had spent his workday wondering how to say it on this day of all days hopefully his sentiment would be welcome. Because for two years John had stopped fighting his own sentiments and had been feeling his own grief, growth and love for his Lovely madman. 

Sherlock was in Mind Palace pose but the rasp of his breath proved he was sleeping at last so John made dinner and smiled in satisfaction at the sleeping man. Sherlock slept better now but it was by no means plentiful. The aromas of chicken, garlic, and ginger filled the flat with warmth and a long shadow hovering in the door way seemed to silently demand feeding. Sherlock awoke to the smell lingering through the flat. He was quite happy at this and came into the kitchen smiling at his friend and started having the thoughts again about a possible future in the life with sweet domestic moments.

"Hello John. What's for dinner?" He sat on the counter and observed John bustling about in the kitchen which made him jusy stop and watch in deep thought of a wishful future.

"Ginger chicken, yes, with peas. Are you eating tonight... or rather you are eating tonight." He put plates on the table and started dishing up piling a few baby potatoes next to the meat. He sighed internally, these domestic moments had gotten more frequent and the words, those three words frequently edged towards his lips each time.

"Of course I'll be eating, you've been keeping me well fed and frankly I do believe I wull need a fitting again soon." The detective chuckled at this hoping that John had picked up on what he was implying.

The food looked simply ravishing and the way that the doctor was gracefully plating everything as if he was in a very precise surgery. Those strong hands that Sherlock yearned to hold him and love him in so many ways. Small calluses on the fingertips from the war and from constant typing, Sherlock could just imagine what they felt like, what they could do, what he dreamed they could do. John felt Sherlock's eyes on him as he set thier plates on the table. Giving it a quick once over he grabbed a candle from the kitchen draw and then decided on a bottle of wine from the fridge. He had the bottle but the opener was no where to be seen until long fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle. Sherlock opened the bottle smiling and as John retrieved glasses he saw.  
_The candle had been lit._ "What is the occasion?" the detective smiled as he poured himself and his doctor both the class of the rich dark red liquid which had a beautiful aroma as soon as it hit the air.

It made him feel excited and his heart was a flutter. He had lit the candle and set it in the middle of the table as well and he met John's eyes after pouring because John was holding both glasses and their eyes locked for a moment.

"It's a Friday, I'm off for a few days. Maybe you'll get a nice case. Who knows... just feeling celebratory." John trailed off under that seasglass stare. "You look striking in candlelight." He froze because he'd just said that out loud.

Sherlock blinked and it was in that moment he felt the heated flush from the blush rising to his cheeks. He was worried John would see if he was able to see some things in the candle light. Perhaps this could be an advantage? He silently prayed. Roses bloomed across Sherlock's cheekbones and he fell in love All over again. He felt his own face heat in response. John was unwilling to loose this moment, it was too delicate to seize but maybe he could embrace it.He moved carefully beside the blushing man, lay a hand on the silken chest and carefully, carefully pressed his lips to Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock made a stiffled sound that was a cross between a gasp and a startle. He gasped slightly and felt his mouth go agape, at this he felt John slide his tongue into his mouth and their tongues started to dance around in a sort of battle for dominance it seemed. John quickly won and Sherlock readily submitted and let out a distinctive whimper. _More_! As Sherlock melted into the kiss and his chair, all John could think of was _More_. His hand slid into surprisingly soft curls and John hummed approval as long fingers twitched carefully as the hem of his jumper. A sigh escaped as perpetually cold hands roamed over his back pulling him against Sherlock who leaned back too fast and almost toppled them over. 

Chuckling breathlessly they smiled at each other until a loud gurgle from Sherlock's belly set them laughing. John pecked a few more kisses onto those gloriously flushed cheeks then loaded a fork with chicken and brought it to those perfect lips.Sherlock scooted closer and climbed nervously into John's lap and looked at him as if to ask if it was okay. He gulped and noticed John's smile and when he saw the doctor holding the food he blushed even more rosey and cutely. He gushed and looked like a rather timid teenager but slowly opened his mouth for the other man to feed him and he took a bite. He moaned in delight and saw John watching him in wonder and he took a drink of the wine. He gulped after and felt those strong hands, the rough fingertips against his smooth neck near his Adam's Apple. Slowly carefully John got a few more morsels down that pale throat, watching Sherlock just swallow was turning him on. Fingers held a sauce drenched potato to his own lips and he ate it slowly licking sauce off those delicate musician's fingers.   
He felt Sherlock shudder and got them both moving.

"Bed, okay? We don't have to do too much Lock. Just come to bed, let me see you."

"Bed? What for? I'm not tired." Sherlock was blushing more in the light as he'd watched John eat from the same spoon he'd fed him with. Feeling those lips, the strong edge slightly of teeth from his firm jaw as he sucked off the slender fingers. He felt John hoist him up easily and grip his round arse in his strong hands. "A am I not heavy? I I have gained you know." He said bashfully. "You feel great Sherlock, just perfect." John got them to the bedroom and slid his blushing genius onto the bed.

Following him down he lay his weight gently against Sherlock's side and long arms wrapped around him as they kissed, and kissed. Sherlock bit his lower lip feeling a hand inch closer to his nether regions which was absolutely closer than anyone ever had touched him beforeband he nodded turning bright pink. He felt stupidly in love with his best friend but couldn't believe he was truly telling him in action and these same feelings in turn were reciprocated. It was a bloody miracle. Felt like Christmas. John kissed the thundering pulse in that perfect pale neck. "Sherlock, have you done this before?"

All movement stopped and that was answer enough. "Its okay, we'll take it easy, gently." And he kissed the stilled lips as he delicately worked at Sherlock's leaking cock. It would likely be quick and he didn't want to overwhelm his Lovely partner. "J John you're t touching m my..."

He stared down at John's firm hand which had pulled it from his pajamas. He saw John looking him over and blushed brightly after their kisses. His nether regions were rather bare unlike most men and this delighted John, he wanted to see more and John saw Sherlock gasp "I I'm a erm... V virgin but... I'm y yours."

"Yes! Thank you. God Sherlock I wanted you. And I'm yours too. Okay then I'm all yours too. Let go, it's okay." John pressed his lips to Sherlock's neck again, lost is the beautiful sounds, rich and urgent. "Its okay, my Lovely Love. I've got you."

Sherlock felt his clothing being peeled away and soon found himself lying on the doctor's bed completely stark naked; his pale body contrast against the sheets, his body completely bare as in no his body except for the top of his head looking like a complete twink to John, he looked rather scared but ready very much so. John smiled gently as he could not keep his hands of the soft skin beneath them. Could not keep his mouth off the soft skin beneath him. Lost in it all he felt a fumbling ay his shirt. "John, John, can I touch you?" "Yes, of course."

Punctuating the statement with another slow his he pulled his shirt off. Perpetually curious fingers roamed over his back and gravitated towards the scar on his shoulder. Sherlock was a mess at this point; feeling those strong hands roam his soft body, he knew that John should be gentle but he should also break every single one of his bones in his body while naming them and that just excited him even more, is heart rate increased rapidly and he was certain that the doctor could tell. Feeling his strong hands over the scar made it hypersensitive and he found himself gazing into John's eyes with a sort of begging look. He wanted to be John Watson's completely, in every sense of the word.

Something in John's gut burned at that look, supplication, Sherlock seemed to be pleading and John only had one response in this instance. "Easy Lovely, I've got you." Stroking Sherlock's long leg he lifted his knee and gave it a small kiss. "Keep that there okay." He took the whimper as agreement and pulled a tube of lube out of the bedside drawer.

Raining kisses onto lips and neck and chest John eased Sherlock open. Sherlock nodded and held his leg and gasped feeling the cold lubricant and groaned as he felt the puckered entrance worked open and whimpered seeing John back up and watched intently as he saw the doctor slowly discard his clothing and Sherlock's cock twitched as he saw the other man stand before him in all his glory. John smiled at his Lovely. God he was so beautiful, flushed and open, sweetly staring. "I'm here, I've got you." Laying back down over Sherlock he started to press in,slowly, slowly feeling the incredible tightness of Sherlock's body. "Breath Love, Sherlock breath." John whispered encouragement as they panted together.

"Amazing, you feel so amazing."

"O ohhh! Y you're so big." Sherlock breathed erratically and whimpered but as he felt both of his legs pushed open and the what seemed to be a missing puzzle piece fill him to the very core. "Y you can move n now."

He gasped and kissed him passionately and they started rocking together in an exhilarating act of love making. Hearing Sherlock's usual baritone so breathless, his hot breath fluttering against John's skin, John drove in again and again chasing the voice, and the heat, and the way this controlled reserved man was falling apart in his arms.Sherlock threw his head back in ecstasy and felt his breath taken away. He was digging his nails into the strong Army doctors back, he felt his body going through things it never had before. He found himself calling the other man's name again and again with each thrust.

Those strong hands have to stable grip right below and underneath his knees, his composure completely dissipated and his heart was pounding.John thrust steadily into Sherlock's body. God he was so beautiful, gasping John's name with each breath as he thrashed approaching orgasm. Watching Sherlock's lean body arch in his release so enthralled him John didn't realise his own climax was upon him till his body locked up in orgasm. Sherlock cried out the doctor's name as he felt his body go through a surging orgasm, he felt he spent go all over his thin stomach and navel. John stole the way his breath with a kiss and continued to thrust as he started to ride out his own orgasm.

Sherlock had never experienced such incredible endorphin rush as he did now. It was better than ever getting high and he knew what his new fix was going to be as long as John was allowing. Oxytocin, John brain noted as he collected his spent lover to his chest. There had been a quick and gentle clean up before they returned to the bed to wrap up in each other and rest. Sleep, perchance to dream.

As Sherlock clung to his Lover's chest he ran his long graceful fingers through John's chest hair. He smiled at this and it was like he was plucking the strings of his violin. He looked up at John who planted a kiss on his forehead and he giggled cutely. With the soft utter and exchange of the long-awaited _'I love you'_ they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace. 


End file.
